This Crazy Thing Called Reality
by Moustache Monsieur
Summary: Drew and May get sent to the real world. How do they get back? Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo, FFN! Welcome to my fanfiction, and I hope that you would enjoy reading it! If you don't, that's okay too. I'll do my best to do daily updates on this. (This chapter is a repost from my old account, which I left for certain reasons. I did some minor editing to this.)

This story will be entirely in _Drew's _point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon in any way.

* * *

><p>This thing called love.<p>

People describe it as this absolutely wonderful feeling that can turn the Apocalypse into Heaven. Thousands of millions of songs and hundreds of billions of books have been written describing how utterly _fabulous_ and _miraculous_ love is. How them and their special somebody can spend day after day mooning over each other until 'death do them part'.

I personally think it's Hell.

Love is hot and hard to breathe in and you're under the control of somebody else. And telling somebody you love them will get your heart blown up into a million pieces or getting your heart shattered into a billion shards.

So why am I in it? Why am I in love?

Why is one of the most reasonable guys in the world, Drew Hayden, in love?

Why am I in love with the densest, most possibly stupidest girl ever known?

_Why am I in love with May Maple?_

Maybe _love_ isn't the right word. I think it's more like _obsession_.

I've tried to get out of it and find a different girl, but I've failed and failed hard. Even dating more beautiful girls, more popular girls, heck, I've even gone so far as dating May-lookalikes. But nothing can get my head off May and her May-ness.

I fell in love when I was ten. Now I'm sixteen. It's been six years since I've fallen in love with her. _Six __years._ I've had six years to get out of the hole that I've fallen in, and I've failed miserably.

And I don't think anything can get me out. It's like, every time I'm with her, everything in the world is….right. Even the wars going on in Kanto. Even if I had to skip a date with a girlfriend just to see her for a moment. Everything is right. I feel happy, and she's happy too. The world is right.

…That was really cliche, wasn't it?

…

…

Oh gosh.

I sound like Romeo.

No. I'm _worse_ then Romeo.

I'm screwed.

I can't be with her. May's…well…_better_ than me. I don't deserve her at all. She's one of the most famous coordinators of the century, a prodigy trainer who won the Cup at twelve years old, with beautiful blue eyes and that rare brown hair that never looks the same on anybody else. And even though she's regarded as a child prodigy in all sorts of ways, May can still make the silliest mistakes that make her an idiot.

May is the perfectest stupidest girl I've ever met.

And I'm…well…just an average sixteen year old. I'm not as famous anymore. I quit coordinating when I was thirteen because my dad wanted me to take over his shop that he's never at. Whenever somebody hears my name, all most people remember that I was 'that obnoxious ten-year-old who tucked his shirt into his pants'. (Pshaw. What was I thinking?) The only people who do remember me are those obsessive fangirls that latched on me when I was ten. Some of them still try to, they think that they have a bigger chance of getting me since I'm less famous. But the thing is, I'm not interested in them at all, I have someone else I'm captured by.

Even though I've changed so much, May and I are still communicating with each other. We still send each other messages over our PokéNavs. Sometimes she calls me. May hasn't changed a bit from six years ago. And I've even tried avoiding her just so I could fall out of love with her. But May just _freaking v__isits_ so she can talk to me, which only makes things worse.

A part of me wants to stop messaging and calling altogether, just so she can come over and visit me. But the more sane part of me quickly snuffs out those thoughts.

Speaking of calling…

I think May's coming over to live with me.

I _think_.

Don't get any weird ideas or anything. An hour ago, May called me. We talked for a while but May quickly took over the conversation and began talking on and on about a competition she was going to compete in. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying (because I was listening to _the sound of her voice_. I'm such a creep, ugh.) and suddenly she asked if she can live with me.

"So, can I live with you?" May asked through the phone.

"W-w-what?" I sputtered. Where did that come from?

"I don't want to stay at the PokéCenter for a month; it's going to bother them. You're one of my best friends. Can I stay at your house? Just for a month?" she asked again.

"Sure," I said before I could stop myself. Just like every time I gave her a rose.

"Yay! Thank you, Drew!" I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Great. I'll have to feed three mouths then…me, you, and you." I teased. I couldn't help it, it was fun to annoy May. And I was still somewhat in shock about the situation, and sarcasm is a natural defense, right?

"Hey! I don't eat _that_ much…" May complained. "…Okay, maybe I kinda do. But you're mean, Drew!"

And the two of us chatted for a while, talking about Solidad's and Harley's marriage, her Skitty and how it refused to evolve for ages, and various other things.

"Oh, the train's here!" May said from the other end. "I have to go now."

"Oh, okay." I responded. I could hear a loud click-clacking noise coming from the phone, and I figured that it was the train."

"Bye Drew, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, and hung up. I closed the connection with a click.

So that's the conversation that happened an hour ago. May's coming _tomorrow_.

I flopped face down on my bed. Am I supposed to be happy or afraid? Both? I really wished Dad could come home, I didn't want to be in this oversized house all by myself with May and a handful of servants.

Man up, Drew. Your dad's not going to take care of your problems. He never will, he's been out traveling all over the place, researching Pokemon for medicine since the beginning of time. Dad's never been around for you.

Enough about your dad. May's coming tomorrow. _May's coming tomorrow._

Oh gosh, I wonder what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second chapter! Enough about Drew's ~*feelings*~. (I'm not making him creepy, am I?)

Here's another boring chapter, but there's going to be more interesting stuff and plot development in the next one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon and I will never say I will. I don't want men in suits after my skin.

* * *

><p>So today is <em>today<em>. May will be at my door any moment now, and I'm literally dancing from nervousness and excitement. All of the servants have today and the next two days off (since it's the weekend) and the stupid medicine shop is closed as well so I'll have May to myself all weekend. I'm not sure if that's a bad or a good thing.

So I'm running around the medicine shop, straighting things up and throwing unwanted things in boxes because I remember one time May came over, she spent a good half of a day cleaning up the shot because she couldn't stand the untidiness. (And it wasn't even that messy too, I guess it comes with living with a family of clean freaks, when I came over to her dad's gym (and her house) everything was as clean and shiny as a hospital.

"Rose...?" I heard behind me. I turned, and I saw Roserade is in the shop's doorway staring at me, confused.

I'm not surprised she's confused, I rarely clean up the store. That's what the servants are for. The four servants my dad hired are supposed to clean up and look after me. I try to make them not go into the living part of the shop, so most of the time they just work at the shop like regular employees.

"Roserade?" She asked again, walking to me. She was probably asking why I was cleaning the store.

"May's coming over _any moment now_ and I don't want her to spend the whole day cleaning this place up like that one time," I explained while kicking two boxes into the 'reject' corner of the store. Roserade laughs and poked my back.

I'll bet anything that Roserade knows about how I feel about May. She's given me enough smug looks and teasing pokes at my behavior to anything May-related to figure that out.

"Here, do you mind throwing these away for me?" I mumbled. I shove a bucket filled with expired medicine at the Pokemon.

Wait.

Bad move.

Roserade squeaked and the bucket falls to the ground, spilling the little jars of pills and glass bottles of liquids are all over the place. And to make things even worse, some containers shattered so the expired pills were dissolving in nasty smelling fluids, making the whole room stink.

I facepalmed at my stupidity. Of course Roserade can't hold buckets! _She has bouquets for hands._

"Arrrrgh..." I groaned. "Roserade, it's not your fault." She laughs at me again, and helps me by uprighting the bucket.

I bent down and pick up the jars that didn't break, and Roserade runs off to push the medicine that are still good away from the mess. Hopefully I'll be able to clean all this up before-_shoot shoot shoot _there's the doorbell.

I dash to the door, leaping over the messes and sliding on the wooden floor on my socks and using what felt like every single move in the book to get to the door. Hey, not only Pokemon can do cool stuff!

"Hi." I said, then open the door.

May is standing in my doorway with a backpack, smiling at me. "Drew!" she exclaimed, and all of a sudden she pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad to see you."

I froze the moment she touches me, and robotically put my arms around her in a lame excuse for a hug. The ends of her trademark bandanna tickled the bottom of my chin. I could also smell her hair's shampoo, which smelled like...no, I'm not going that far. I'm not a creep.

May let go to me, and I unfreeze. "Did you just say hi to the door?" May giggled.

I think back...oh crap I did. Smooth, Drew.

"Nope," I lied. "You're hearing things."

"Yeah right," she responded, but didn't prod any further to my relief.

I let her in, and May wrinkled her nose almost immediately. I brace myself for the next awkward moment.

"Hey Drew, what's that smell?"

"Um, I accidentally dropped a few things-" I begin, but stop once I see May heading towards the _opposite_ direction of the mess.

"It's coming from over here...oh, it's Roserade."

Roserade was dancing around the store, using Sweet Scent to cover up the nasty smell coming from the other side of the store. I sighed in relief, and nodded at my Pokemon as a thank you. She waved at May for a greeting, then drifted away to the opposite end of the store. Hopefully she would find a way to clean up the mess before May notices.

This situation is like of like welcoming an unwanted aunt that nobody likes in your home, except I liked May and I kinda caused this situation.

"Here, shall I show you to your room?" I asked in the most mock-gentlemanly way I could, bending my arm in front of her like a chauffeur or something.

"Why yes you may." May smiled and took my offered hand, and I took her to the back of the store where there was a set of stairs that lead to my part of the house. I was especially careful to avoid the mess that I could hear Roserade cleaning up. I was so glad that she was cleaning up for me.

"By the way Drew...did you smell something else back there that wasn't Roserade's Sweet Scent?" May asked.

"Nope..." I lied again. I was starting to feel kind of bad for lying to her.

"Huh. Then it must have been _you_," May countered.

"Hey! I showered this morning!" I defended myself, totally caught off guard.

May followed me to the guest room. There are three bedrooms in my house, one's my bedroom, one's my dad's bedroom, and the one between us used to be my mom's, but now it's just a guest room.

"Uh, this will be your room for the next month," I stated, opening the door. It was a simple room, with just a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a small closet. The layer of dust that used to be there was dusted and vacuumed up this morning by me. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Drew!" May chirped, and threw her backpack on the yellow bed. "I really appreciate all this."

"It's no problem." Right? That wasn't a lie...

* * *

><p>May and I had lunch together next. Yesterday I made sure to get some extra nourishing food (microwave meals and canned fruit...hey, I can't cook.) for the both of us.<p>

"This stuff is iffy. Do you eat this every day?" May asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's not that bad." The servants weren't paid to cook for me, and I can't cook for my life. If you're going to hire people to take care of your kid, you should pay them to cook too.

"Every day? How are you not fat?"

"I don't know." I honestly didn't.

May pouted. "I hate you." I shrugged, it's not like she was serious. I think. I hope.

"Can I cook for you?" May asked after a few moments of chewing.

"You can cook?"

"Come on Drew...you can't eat this stuff all the time, you'll get cancer."

"If you want, sure." I finished my meal and stood up to throw away the tray.

"Great." May finished as well, and I took her tray to throw away. (Hey, that rhymed!)

"One more thing..." May said. "Wanna battle?"

Maybe after a half hour of convincing and 'pleases', I was outside in my yard, with a very excited Roserade and a fired up May and Skitty.

"Is it okay if I back out now?" I shouted at May from across our makeshift battlefield. It was really windy outside, and the huge gusts of wind kept blowing away my words.

"No!" May gleefully shouted back. She looked really excited to battle me again. We haven't fought in what, three years?

If it wasn't May who asked, I would have flat out refused. I haven't done a contest battle in three years, and my skills were probably really rusty. Really, _really_, rusty. Possibly even nonexistent now.

I'm probably going to regret agreeing to do this battle.

The battle started.

Yeah, probably.

* * *

><p>Updates will probably be a week apart at the most. Let me get the plot ball rolling, then I'll post faster!<p> 


End file.
